¡Kagamicchi!
by Once L
Summary: Porque desde hace un par de semanas, Kise venía todos los días sin falta a Seirin. — Ligero Shonen Ai. Kagami/Kise.


**¡Kagamicchi!**

**Advertencias:** Ligero Shonen Ai. Kagami/Kise entre líneas.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no es mío. Pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Últimamente, Kuroko y Kagami escuchan muy seguido la voz de Kise y su particular manera de llamarlos. Sí, ese "Kurokocchi" y "Kagamicchi" donde éste último, Kagami, comienza a acostumbrarse a ello y ya no le riñe tan seguido al rubio por llamarlo de esa forma. Ahora, sencillamente lo deja pasar y de vez en cuando murmura algo por lo bajo pero no llega a decirle más.

Esa tarde, casi noche pues el sol está por ocultarse en el horizonte no es la excepción y Kise Ryota está ahí... o lo estaba, al ser reconocido a mitad de la acera por un par de estudiantes luego de salir los tres juntos de Seirin y ser ahora entretenido.

Pero tanto luz como sombra continúan como si nada con su camino, dejando atrás al modelo con las chicas que lo han reconocido y que al parecer le han pedido un autógrafo aunque tampoco están seguros.

Es entonces y con cada paso que se alejan de él cuando el pelirrojo aprovecha la ausencia del número 7 de Kaijo para preguntarle algo a su amigo en lo que ha estado pensando en el último par de días porque sí, él también se ha dado cuenta de eso y aquello comienza a intrigarlo.

—Oye, Kuroko…

—¿Sí, Kagami-kun? —Voltea a verlo, encontrándose ambas miradas pero no por eso dejando de caminar.

Kagami se lo pregunta entonces.

—T-Tú... ¿Tú sabes por qué Kise viene diario a vernos y se nos une después del entrenamiento?

Listo. ¡Ya está! Lo ha dicho, aunque aún no entiende por qué el nerviosismo.

Pero al escucharlo el de ojos azules detiene su paso para ver fijamente a su luz que poco después lo imita, deteniéndose él también a mitad de la acera.

Las cosas por alguna razón se ponen serias entre los dos o al menos sus expresiones lo son.

Kuroko por su parte no lo puede creer. ¿Kagami-kun se lo está preguntando en serio? ¿De verdad no lo sabe?

Busca en su rostro y en sus ojos rojos pero la respuesta es negativa; quizá por eso, y precisamente porque es él —Bakagami, después de todo— es que se lo pregunta mejor abiertamente.

—¿En verdad no lo sabes, Kagami-kun? ¿No te has dado cuenta de por qué Kise-kun viene diario a... vernos?

El "vernos" es un decir. Sabe que está fuera de lugar pues las cosas ya no son así. Kise-kun no viene hasta Seirin todas las tardes para verlos o estar con ellos, con los dos; ya no es sólo y únicamente por "Kurokocchi" como en un principio era y él lo sabe muy bien, el "Kagamicchi" se ha vuelto la prioridad número uno del rubio y él lo ha notado desde hace un par de semanas atrás al ver los gestos, las sonrisas y la forma en la que mira a su luz. Su motivo e intención son claros…

… para todos, menos para el mencionado como puede ver. Predecible.

—¿Hah? —pero ante su respuesta, Taiga frunce el ceño y se enoja más. ¿Qué Kuroko no lo ha escuchado o qué?—. ¡Por supuesto que no! —Gruñe, frunciendo un poco más sus cejas—. ¡Por eso te lo estoy preguntando… idiota!

Y al agregar el "idiota", el jugador con el número 11 sabe que su luz quiere pelear con él y no se equivoca al sentir por algunos instantes como el alero pone su mano sobre su cabeza y presiona un poco ésta para después alejarla aún molesto al cambiar de opinión. Ya no quiere pelear con él, sabe que eso no lo llevará a nada y terminará más frustrado. No quiere eso así que lo deja pasar.

Pero esa reacción, esa expresión que ve en su rostro termina de darle una respuesta definitiva a Kuroko que suspira por lo bajo y después reanuda su caminar.

Ahora lo sabe, el pelirrojo no se ha dado cuenta de las intenciones o los sentimientos, mejor dicho, que Kise-kun ha comenzado a desarrollar por él.

—Kagami-kun en verdad es idiota —murmura, siendo escuchado perfectamente por el otro al seguirle y protestando de inmediato.

—¡Oye! ¡Por qué rayos dices...!

No obstante, es interrumpido por alguien más.

—¡Chicos! —En eso, la voz de Kise se escucha y corre hasta ellos para alcanzarlos.

Kagami y Kuroko se giran para verlo. En efecto es él.

—¡Qué malos! —Hace un puchero al reclamarles—. ¡Ustedes me dejaron atrás~!

—Lo siento —se disculpa Kuroko sin cambiar para nada su expresión o su tono de voz neutro—, no queríamos meternos entre tus admiradoras y tú, Kise-kun.

—¿Eh? —El rubio está confundido.

—¡Tal parecía que estabas muy ocupado, Kise! —Es la respuesta que el Tigre le da, cruzándose tranquilamente de brazos.

—¡Eso no es así! —Gime un poco Ryota, al hacer otro puchero inconforme y les explica—. Sólo eran unas admiradoras que querían saludarme y pedirme mi autógrafo, ¡pero eso era todo! Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi no tenían por qué dejarme atrás~.

Tanto uno como otro intercambian una mirada entre ellos, y al final es Kuroko quien se vuelve a disculpar para apaciguar al número 7.

—Lo siento —vuelve a decir.

Luego de eso, los tres se quedan unos segundos más en silencio, suspirando al final Kise.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta sonriente el rubio al dejar mejor eso a un lado y volver a ser el mismo de siempre—. ¿A dónde iremos hoy? ¿De nuevo a Maji Burger, Kagamicchi~? —y sonríe más, acercándose a él y pasándole feliz un brazo por los hombros para estar más cerca de su persona.

Para Kuroko, este detalle no pasa por alto y tampoco, la pequeña sonrisa que curva unos centímetros sus labios al ver esta escena que se ha vuelto tan cotidiana entre ellos.

—¡Por supuesto! —sentencia decidido y con una sonrisa Kagami, pasando por alto el gesto de Kise. Para él, el rubio siempre ha sido "así", afectuoso y expresivo y eso no le molesta. Ya hasta está acostumbrado—. ¿A dónde más podríamos ir, eh?

—Cierto, cierto —el modelo se ríe abiertamente, mirando hacia el otro lado sin soltar en ningún momento a Kagami. Ahí, nota la mirada de su amigo desde sus días en Teiko y sonríe más—. ¡Vamos, Kurokocchi!

Y sin decirle más le pasa el otro brazo por los hombros, acercándolo a él.

—Sí —Tetsuya asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, consciente de que aunque a Kise-kun le guste su luz a él no lo hace a un lado y lo sigue incluyendo en sus planes. Quizá por eso es que no le molestan las visitan del rubio ni los sentimientos que tiene por Kagami-kun.

Y hablando de...

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Kise los apura con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo se moleste un poco por la forma en que los lleva. Eso, y que casi no puede respirar... ni caminar.

Pero tampoco es que haga mucho por evitarlo... ¿o sí?

—¡Oi, K-Kise...!

Y así, es como los tres van juntos otra noche más a Maji Burger y puede que después de eso se pasen a jugar un rato básquet, a un parque o sencillamente se pasen a comprar un par de paletas —el estómago de Kagamicchi es insaciable—, eso, hasta que sea la hora de volver a casa y ambos lo acompañen a tomar el tren. Ese gesto de parte de ambos le gusta mucho a Kise y por eso, no puede dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Y por eso, las visitas a Seirin y el tiempo que pasa con ellos, tanto con Kurokocchi como Kagamicchi —que sí, le gusta aunque no se lo haya dicho aún— no tienen precio y le gustan tanto. No puede esperar a que las clases y el entrenamiento del día siguiente terminen para volver de nuevo y verlos.

* * *

He aquí mi primer intento un tanto implícito sobre Kagami y Kise. Si bien es cierto que adoro a Kagami, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y lo veo emparejado con medio mundo, con Kise no es la excepción.

Me gusta mucho la pareja que hace con él, los adoro juntos y bueno... espero volver a traer otro aporte sobre ellos dos más en "forma".

Mientras tanto, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano, se los agradezco mucho. Nos vemos.


End file.
